


Soft As A Cloud, Gentle As A Spring Breeze

by orphan_account



Category: GOT7
Genre: Casual Sex, Denial of Feelings, Hogwarts AU, Homophobia, Homophobic Slurs, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Slight mentions of blood, Unrequited Love, implied sex, porn without feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:23:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6412543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Im Jaebum is the infamous playboy at Hogwarts. As Gryffindor's Quidditch Captain, and Head Boy, he enters his sixth year with everybody who's anybody wanting to either kiss him or kill him. </p><p>It seems like it will be a rather boring year, until Jaebum runs off at the mouth about his sexual prowess and gets caught up in a bet with Park Jinyoung, Slytherin's head boy. </p><p>Now Jaebum has to seduce and take to bed anyone of Jinyoung's choice before the school year is up. And what will Jaebum do when he finds himself accidentally falling for his doe-eyed victim?</p><p>Choi Youngjae was nobody. He didn't have any friends, any family, any anything. He wasted away his life hidden inside of the library, studying 24/7, until suddenly his life was tipped upside down by a handsome boy with honey-gold hair and a smirk that made Youngjae's palms sweat. </p><p>What's going to happen with the two polar opposites? Will they fall for eachother? Or will the truth come out and destroy everything?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. #1

**Author's Note:**

> Work In Progress (or maybe not progress?) it really depends on how much feedback I get. 
> 
> I love writing. So you all need to encourage me. ❤️ I'll be writing the sequel to Baby-Sitting too, so that should be up sometime, and another Bangtan fic that I'm writing for The Orgasmic Seke becuase he's amazing.
> 
> Tags and relationships will be added as time goes by.

The trip from platform 9 ¾ to Hogwarts was never something Jaebum really looked forward to. It was always too loud, too crowded, and too boring; lacking the excitement that he craved. But he didn't have much of a choice, so he boarded silently, as he always did, small bag slung over his shoulder and his shoes making noiseless contact with the hard floor. The train was already full of noisy, obnoxious kids, and it really didn't do anything to soothe the burning irritation building under Jaebum’s skin. 

Thankfully, he was well known at Hogwarts, famous already, even though only starting his sixth year. His reputation was less than lovely, “a gorgeous face with a raging temper and a curse-happy hand” was what most people seemed to think, which was somewhat true, and that fact in itself had the crowds parting as he stalked down the train cars, looking for a compartment all to himself. He ignored the not-so-silent whispers, and the tittering and giggles from the lovesick little third and fourth years, much too used to dozens of desperate love confessions to be dealing with them right now. 

He ducked into an empty compartment and closed the door, drawing the curtains and letting out a sigh when he was bathed in muted silence. He could still hear the people outside, and the general noise of the loved ones come to see their kids off, and the train itself, but that was okay. He didn't mind that. He rested into the corner of the seat and sighed out a breath, loosening his tie and brushing a hand through his golden hair, fixing it into the semi-spiky mess it had been before he came to the platform. All the air and steam, getting bumped around by everyone, it had done a number on his appearance, in the negative way. 

A beat of peace passed, the train started moving, and Jaebum thought that he might actually have an enjoyable ride to the magic school, but fate hated him and wanted him to be miserable, or at least that's what he thought because he didn't even get a full ten minutes of silence before the door swung open with a slam, the crash raising Jaebum’s hackles and he eyed the source of the commotion, practically baring his teeth and looking two seconds away from hissing like an angry kitten. 

“I literally cannot believe how arrogant and stubborn and downright _obnoxious_ that Ravenclaw prick is!” A tornado of blond hair and black clothes stormed into the compartment, nearly slamming the door in the face of the kid coming in behind him. Jaebum ignored the newcomer, instead turning his attention to the pouting blond that had plopped himself down on the seat opposite Jaebum and was staring stubbornly out the window. 

“What did he do now, Jackson?” Jaebum asked, knowing that he wouldn't be getting any sort of peace and quiet until he had soothed his fellow Gryffindor's nerves and Jackson fell asleep. The kid _always_ fell asleep on the ride to Hogwarts. 

Angry eyes flashed at Jaebum and he steeled himself for the rant, barely flinching when Jackson started in, raving and yelling and going on about the “Ravenclaw prick” better known as Mark Tuan, Ravenclaw’s head prefect and Jackson’s unofficial boyfriend. Due to the fact that Ravenclaw and Gryffindor were not on the best of terms, anything happening between the two of them was practically asking for their houses to turn on them. But Jackson had been starry-eyed and in awe from the first moment he met Mark in his first year, which slowly developed into love over the following years, and now Jackson was head over heels, and Mark wouldn't let him tell anyone about their relationship. It was a regular rant that Jaebum had heard more times than he care to count. His friend’s problems were probably one of the main reasons for Jaebum’s own, more promiscuous, personality. 

It wasn't that Jaebum would mess around with anyone who offered. He was very selective about who he took to bed (or against a wall in an alcove, or behind the greenhouses, or that one time over the potion master’s desk) but he refused to let anything even close to feelings begin to form. Occasionally one of his flings would try to get too close, wanting to stay after the fun was done, and Jaebum would cut it off right there. He didn't plan to get caught up in any relationships, happy with the casual flings that he had with people who cared as little as he did. 

Jackson’s rant ended with him hanging his head and sniffling quietly, still too prideful to admit that he was crying, even though it was very obvious to everyone that he was. With that out of the way, Jaebum spared a glance at the other kid who had come in with Jackson. We'll _kid_ didn't exactly count when the person in question easily hit six feet tall and was built like a brick wall, if his shoulders showed anything of what was under his perfect, new black robes. He would have been intimidating if Jaebum hadn't looked at his face. His cheeks were round, not chubby, just round, his lips formed a soft pink bow, and his eyes naturally fell into slender crescents as he looks at his hands folded carefully in his lap. He lacked house colors, so Jaebum could only assume that this was Jackson's friend, the kid transferring from Durmstrang. Jaebum looked to Jackson for an introduction, but soft snores told him that the blond had already passed out, no doubt exhausted from his emotional rant. 

Taking things into his own hands, he shifted his position a little bit, eyeing over the boy again. He looked younger. At least a year, he was probably a fifth year, Jaebum guessed. “Hey, kid, you transferred from Durmstrang, right? Are you a friend of Jackson’s?” He asked, cocking one perfectly shaped eyebrow when startled eyes looked up at him through a fringe of rusty-brown hair. 

“Y-yes, Sir. M-m-my n-name is Kim Yu-yugyeom.” The kid stuttered, his cheeks turning a considerably darker shade of red than was probably healthy as he struggled to get the words out. Jaebum felt a pang of sympathy for the boy, no wonder he was transferring from Durmstrang, the rules there were downright brutal, as were the boys, and the headmaster had absolutely no patience for those he didn't consider “ _the best_ " Poor kid with his baby face and stuttering issue didn't stand a chance. 

“Hey, lighten up,” Jaebum said, flashing him one of his most disarming smiles. “Save the Sir for somebody in uniform, just call me Hyung.” Sure, he fooled around with people, generally acted like kind of an asshole to a lot of people, but underneath it all his Gryffindor traits shone through brightly, that which included protectiveness towards those who couldn't protect themselves. The smile obviously worked, at least a little bit because Yugyeom lifted his head a little and offered Jaebum a shy smile, murmuring a little “O-okay, H-Hyung.” that made Jaebum smile again, this time just pleasantly. He had been in a bad mood at first, but there was something calming and pleasant about this boy, the sweet demeanor that soothed over Jaebum’s temper and it was actually nice. He looked out the window, sighing casually as the scenery passed by, his eyes sliding shut slowly…

~서렁~

Jaebum woke up to quiet laughter and muffled cries. It took two seconds for him to take in the situation before him, three Slytherin’s had invaded the compartment and were now messing with Yugyeom. Jaebum was off of his feet in seconds, his arm restraining and his wand at the throat of one of the three boys who had welcomed themselves into the compartment while Jaebum and Jackson had been sleeping. The other two looked up in surprise from where they had been hovering around Yugyeom, and were now staring at Jaebum with his wand held dangerously close to the ringleader’s neck. 

“Park Jinyoung.” Jaebum said the name like one would a swear. “Figured that you and your lap dogs would come here to cause trouble.” The trapped student made an effort to protest, but Jaebum just dug the tip of his wand into Jinyoung’s throat, it would definitely leave a bruise there. “I'm giving you five seconds to get away from the kid before I send all three of you to the St Mungo’s.” He threatened, voice dark and promising. 

They two followers were out the door before Jaebum had whispered two. 

“You couldn't wait to see me, could you?” He growled lowly in Jinyoung’s ear. “I told you that you would come to me first.” He felt the shiver course through Jinyoung’s body and it fueled his pride, not that it wasn't already burning like a wildfire. 

He let the younger boy go, a proud smirk on his face as Jinyoung stumbled out of his grasp, turning and straightening up, one hand clasping at his throat, the other clenching around his wand.

“You just wait until I catch you alone.” The words sounded like a threat, and the red discoloring his normal pale complexion would generally be assumed to be because of anger, but Jaebum knew better. He knew that the next time he was caught alone by the Slytherin boy, or vice versa, they wouldn't be engaging in a duel, and the bright red painting Jinyoung’s high cheekbones was nothing short of arousal. Slytherin’s were horny little fucks.

“I can't wait.” He murmured, closing the door behind Jingyoung’s retreating back. Only then did he look to Yugyeom, who was pale and shaking slightly, his eyes darting around and his hands clenching in his lap. 

He immediately felt bad again. “Hey, Yugyeom, don't worry about those guys, they're just assholes.” He reached over and rumpled the gentle giant’s hair, almost surprised when the kid ever-so-slightly pushed into the touch, as if seeking comfort and assurance from it. Jaebum cursed his weakness for cute things and bought Yugyeom a load of candy to make him feel better when the cart got wheeled past. 

Regardless of how young he seemed to act, Yugyeom had the appetite of a boy his size, and he seemed to be starving. He ate everything that Jaebum bought for him, thanking the older boy over and over as he did. Jaebum just smiled and watched him, occasionally asking him questions and enjoying the way the boy opened up a little bit, even going so far to ask Jaebum questions too, like what was school like? And what house would he be in? And if there was lots of people like the Slytherin's who had come in before? He was a nice kid, and Jaebum had always like kids, the quiet ones, not the loud obnoxious ones who chased after his dick like two cent whores. Yugyeom fell into the first category and Jaebum found himself hoping that he would be sorted into Gryffindor. 

Jaebum asked about Yugyeom’s Quidditch skills, and Yugyeom shyly admitted that he didn't like heights, so he refused to go near a broom. Jaebum understood that on some levels, but as the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, he also loved flying, even if it was kind of scary sometimes. It was getting dark when the attendant walked through, telling everyone to get ready because the train was arriving soon. Jaebum woke Jackson up and then proceeded to throw on his own robes, his muggle shirt and tie tucked into the bag he had brought with him. Magic spells were very handy when you could use them to make your bags hold a lot more than they should. 

Jackson did the same, bleary-eyed and yawning, following Jaebum’s lead and stripping to the waist before tossing his robes on and stuffing his stuff in his own bag, one that Jaebum had bought for him the previous year. Both boys settled back into their seats and shared an amused look when they noticed Yugyeom looking everywhere but at them, his cheeks a furious shade of red. Jaebum wasn't going to bite Jackson’s head off for not waking up when Jinyoung had come in. Jackson would sleep through the apocalypse if it arrived, so nobody could blame him. 

~서렁~

Unlike the first years, the Headmaster, thankfully, didn't make Yugyeom goes to Hogwarts through the boat rides, instead letting him take the carriages with the rest of the second years and older. He was tugged into a carriage with Jackson and Jaebum, and none of them complained as they made the ride to the large castle. Jaebum found Yugyeom’s barely-veiled excitement kind of cute, the way the boy was glancing around and gaping at everything, his mouth opened in shock as he took it all in. Jackson was more than happy to point everything out to him, talking all the while and leaving Jaebum to just watch them in their excitement. 

Yugyeom became totally silent as they filed into the school and became surrounded by other people. It didn't help that he was a big person, or that he was standing with Gryffindor's infamous playboy and said playboy’s best friend. But Yugyeom didn't know that of course. Jaebum kept silent though, figuring that it would be better if the kid just stuck with them until he was sorted. He was vulnerable and soft and… What the hell was wrong with Jaebum? He hated his weakness for cute things. It'd be the death do him someday. He'd probably die while trying to save a kitten from getting run over by a giant truck or something.

Jaebum was one of the teachers’ favorites, and the headmaster’s as well, so it was no surprise when he introduced Yugyeom to him and asked if he could sit with the Gryffindors until his sorting time. Headmaster Park was a compassionate man and he agreed, thanking Jaebum for taking good care of Yugyeom, and sighing in exasperation when Jackson complimented him on his “stunning attire” and new hairstyle. The trio headed over to the Gryffindor table and took their spots, Jaebum at the end due to his Head Boy position. Yugyeom sat next to him, and Jackson on the other side of Yugyeom. 

The three just chattered amongst themselves, semi-ignoring the other Gryffindors beginning to fill the table up as the hall sorted itself out, everyone going to their respective spots and preparing for the sorting. A hush settled over the hall and everyone turned to watch as the first years were marched in by Zhang Yixing, the head of Ravenclaw house. Jaebum silently approved of the choice of people to bring the kids from the boats to the grand hall,he remembered the previous year when the potions teacher, Do Kyungsoo, had been elected for the job and one of the kids had fainted from fright before they had even walked entirely into the hall. 

Jaebum couldn't quite remember the name, but as he scanned the Hufflepuff table he found the kid sitting with a gaggle of little second years, no doubt giggling excitedly about who might be coming to their house that year. What had his name been? Myung-something? All he really could remember was another first year yelling at him “MJ, are you okay?!” as they carried him through the hall and to the hospital wing. Unsurprisingly the “MJ” kid had been put in Hufflepuff, but what was surprising was that his friend had been put in Slytherin. Jaebum peeked out of the corner of his eyes at Yugyeom and wondered what was the rust-brown haired boy’s fate. 

The first years seemed even tinier than they had the previous year, just little sprouts of fluffy hair with teeth too big for their mouths and nervous looks on their faces. Jaebum noticed Yugyeom sinking into his seat as the names started getting called, his face flaming red, he looked sick with anxiety. Jaebum patted his leg comfortingly and got to see a little smile on the gentle giant’s face before it was wiped away when “Kim Yugyeom” was called out into the grand hall. 

The silence was deafening as Yugyeom got up from his seat and slowly walked over to Yixing. He bowed deeply and hushed whispers broke out over the hall. Jaebum watched curiously, not even realizing that he was gnawing on his lower lip until Jackson alerted him to the fact. The hat was placed in Yugyeom’s head and mere seconds later “Gryffindor!” was shouted out into the room, causing the whole table to break out into loud, crazy applause, whistles, and more than a few catcalls, be they from Gryffimdor or not. 

Yugyeom shyly sat back at their table, taking all of the pats on the back and Jackson’s breath-stealing hug, and even Jaebum’s thousand-watt smile and sincere “congratulations”. Jaebum picks see that Gryffindor would probably be good for the kid, get him to open up and be proud to be how he was without being ashamed because of his stuttering issue. 

~서렁~

Since he was head boy, Jaebum should have been escorting the first year Gryffindors to Gryffindor house, but he pawned the job off onto the head girl with a smile and a wink, no problem. He didn't have much else to do though, because as soon as he had turned away from Jackson, the blond had up and hauled Yugyeom off, leaving Jaebum all by himself in a crowd of fellow students, so it was purely coincidence that he happened to be strolling through the dungeons instead of with his friends.

He was somewhat expecting it when he was passing a classroom and a hand clamped down on his shoulder suddenly, seeing how he was technically in Slytherin territory, but it kind of surprised him when the hand fisted in his robes and he felt himself being jerked into the empty room. He barely had time to straighten and put his hand on his wand before a pair of lips melded themselves to his and a hot body pressed right up against him. 

Jaebum’s brief unease melted away and he let his arms move of their own accord, one tightening around the waist of the “ _attacker_ ” while the other came up and he tangled his long fingers in perfectly-styled black hair while his mouth fit itself perfectly to the other, lips parting and tongues sliding together sensually in an erotic dance. 

Both parties were reluctant to part, but the need for air eventually broke them and their pulled apart, both gasping in deep breaths, eyes glazed locked directly on eachother’s hot gazes. “I knew that you wouldn't be able to wait for long.” Jaebum smirked, getting an eye roll from the slightly younger boy in his arms. “Did you miss my cock that much, Jinyoung?”

Another eye roll and the boy in question scoffed, holding up the front for a moment before sighing out an annoyed groan of resignation. “Okay, fine.” He snapped, seeing that the Gryffindor wouldn't be letting the question slide. “Yes, Jaebum, I missed your gorgeous cock as much as you missed my tight ass, now do me a favor and fuck me right now before I lose my mind.” 

Jaebum wasn't complaining. He was already half-hard, and he could feel Jinyoung’s dick digging insistently into his thigh as the Slytherin tried to casually grind against him while usually deft fingers turned clumsy with the haze of arousal surrounding the two boys. “No good sex over the summer?” Jaebum wouldn't try to alienate Jinyoung if he was threatened with death. The Slytherin boy was by far the best lay that Jaebum had ever had, and he was also only in it for the sex, Jinyoung had made his disdain for the Gryffindor boy quite clear. 

“No. There were a few of our family’s servants that were happy to assist me, but I honestly can say that none of them felt as good as you~ahh!” He broke off the sentence halfway through when Jaebum’s hand snuck into his robes and slid down to cup his round butt cheeks under his pants, using it as leverage and grinding against Jinyoung, their clothed erections rubbing in ways that had both boys gasping into the increasingly hot air. 

Jaebum had the gall to smirk at that. “I know I'm good. I could have anybody that I wanted.” His voice was husky and broken with groans, and Jinyoung was half out of it with desire, but that still caught his attention and he looked up at Jaebum, a challenging look on his face. 

“Oh really?” He murmured, making Jaebum regret his words almost immediately. “Why don't we test that?”

~서렁~

Two hours later Jaebum strode into the Gryffindor common room, looking only slightly disheveled and receiving a few impressed looks, a few disgusted glares, and a few high fives. He found Jackson with Yugyeom by the fireplace. Yugyeom was talking to one of the first years and two second years, probably accepted into their little groups due to only just coming to Hogwarts too. Yugyeom introduced Lee Jian to Jaebum, one of the newest Gryffindors. Jaebum told him that work hard and make his house proud, which the little guy nodded happily and promised to do. Jaebum smiled at the second years Bin and Sanha, ruffling Sanha’s orange-red hair and going to sit next to Jackson on the couch. 

“Hey, I need a favor.” He said quietly, his tone immediately catching Jackson's attention, the blond turning to him, excitement and curiosity clear on his face. 

“What is it?” Jackson somewhat resembled an overexcited puppy and Jaebum smirked, Jackson knew _everyone_ , he could get information on _anyone_. 

“I need you to get some information for me. About a sixth year Ravenclaw, his name is Choi Youngjae.”


	2. #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mild conflict between houses is always going to happen, but what happens when the blame is placed on the wrong party?  
> And Jaebum goes looking for solitude, but finds himself toying with a shy (somwhat feisty) boy who sought it first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fiiiiinally! I've got the second chapter down! Writers block got me so hard for the longest time, I swear! Geez! Oh well, here the next chapter!  
> I'm also currently working on a GOT7 Mafia AU and the sequel to Baby-Sitting Was Never Like This!

For the first week Jaebum was too distracted with Quidditch tryouts, getting his classes straight, the allure of apparition classes approaching, and Jinyoung’s ass, to even think much about Choi Youngjae or the bet that he had made. Jackson was working diligently to get all of the information that Jaebum had asked for, and he would occasionally slip the older boy a tidbit or two, such as Youngjae was a mudblood, he practically lived with his nose in a book, and he was nearly antisocial, his only friends being a couple Ravenclaws. Those things did little to help Jaebum, and he just sent Jackson out again. 

Quidditch try outs were exciting, Jaebum had been on his toes all day, getting through his classes as fast as he could and then heading directly out to the pitch, where Jackson, Yugyeom, and more than a few other Gryffindors were waiting for them. Jaebum, as team captain, had to be present and would be the one ultimately putting together the new team. 

“Jaebum, you finally made it!” Jackson’s yell had caught the attention of the entire pitch, and pretty soon the crowd was surrounding the sixth year as he jogged out to meet them. 

“Yes, I made it. And I don't have all day for this, so everyone who is not trying out for the team, get off of the field immediately. Everyone who is trying out, grab a broom and follow me.” There was a clamor of excitement from the kids and Jaebum struggled out of the crowd with the help of Jackson and Yugyeom, the latter simply trailing behind and keeping everyone away. It may have taken several bouts of angry shouting at the obnoxious pests that refused to get off of the field until they were bodily removed by members of the team upon orders from the Quidditch Coach, Wu Yifan. 

For the most part, the new meat looked promising in Jaebum’s eyes. There had been a few from the previous year, but unfortunately Kwon Jiyong and Choi Seunghyun, both two years Jaebum’s seniors, had finished their school years and would not be coming back. While he was grieved at the loss of such powerful and passionate players, he was also relieved that Slytherin would be losing Dong Youngbae and Lee Seunghyun. 

He greeted Chanyeol, Jimin and Taehyung warmly, knowing that with their skills, they would no doubt be welcomed back to the team. Chanyeol was the lead chaser and if Jaebum didn't know that he didn't want it, he would have gladly handed over the captain’s title to Chanyeol. Jimin and Taehyung were the beaters, two fourth years that had come in on their third year and blown everyone's minds with their incredible synchronization and teamwork. It was easy to see that their popularity hadn't been forgotten, with the way the Gryffindors were cheering their names as the two grabbed brooms and took a cheerful victory lap on them disregarding the fact that they hadn't even been chosen for the current year team yet. 

Two hours later and Jaebum was welcoming Chanyeol, Jimin, Taehyung, Bin, Jackson, and Hoseok to the Gryffindor Quidditch team and Yugyeom was casually helping Coach Yifan herd the rest of the disappointed tryouts off of the field. 

“It's good to have the team back together!” Chanyeol said cheerfully, throwing an arm around Jaebum and Jackson’s shoulders, sandwiching himself between the two, closing the team of seven into a huddle. “It's gonna be a good year, it's a blow losing T.O.P and G-Dragon (Jaebum would never understand those boys and their nicknames), but I think Hoseok will make a fair chaser, and little Bin here should be a fine seeker, don'tcha think?” The second year nodded proudly, his chest puffing out at the praise. 

The rest of the team cheered and fell into fits of laughter. Jaebum payed no mind to the arm around his shoulder slipping to rest around his waist, until it fell further and a large palm gave his firm butt cheek a squeeze. He didn't make any noise, even though the dominant action made him want to moan lightly. He peeked at Chanyeol out of the corner of his eyes and the chaser was looking at him questioningly, as if asking for the answer to the obvious proposal.

It wasn't that Jaebum didn't want to hook up with Chanyeol, he had done it before and he knew that the seventh year was a very satisfying lay, blessed with a huge cock and hips that knew how to move. But Jaebum wasn't in the mood to be a replacement at the moment, even though he knew that when he fucked Chanyeol it didn't mean anything. He would have loved to sneak into a dark corner and let the taller boy fuck him into oblivion, but he didn't want to reach his climax while Chanyeol whispered someone else’s name in his ear. Getting mixed up with fighting couples or unrequited love and all that shit? It was bad news only. But then again… Chanyeol was a really good lay. 

However, before Jaebum could give into the urge to accept Chanyeol’s offer, the cheerful peace surrounding the little group was broken by a loud, jarring laugh. Seven pairs of eyes flashed to the source of the noise and narrowed. Yugyeom, having helped Coach Yifan, seemed to be trying to make his way back over to the team. But there was a line of Slytherins blocking his path, it looked like all of them were laughing now and Jaebum’s temper flared. From the angry snarl breaking free of Chanyeol’s throat, and Jackson’s indignant gasp, his wasn't the only one who was ready to kick an ass. 

Without a word, working as one mind the team advanced on the group of Slytherins, wands appearing in their hands. A pained tell from the sixth year maknae and the Slytherins were three seconds away from being in the beginning of another house war when suddenly someone yelled an incantation in a foreign language and the Slytherins all fell. Or, almost all of them anyways. Yugyeom was on his knees, clutching at his knee. And kneeling next to him, wand still glowing, was a little Slytherin boy. Jaebum was genuinely surprised and came to an abrupt halt, the rest of the team following his lead, though they seemed as surprised as he was. 

The boy said something to Yugyeom, too quiet for the others to hear, and when their friend cried out in pain Jaebum surged forward, thinking that the Slytherin was cursing him. 

Caught unprepared, the kid barely had time to stand up and wasn't expecting the fist that connected with his face, sending him spinning backwards, blood spurting from what had to be a broken nose and split lip. "You stay away from him!” Jaebum shouted, his wand hovering mere inches away from the dazed Slytherin boy’s face. “Or next time you'll get a lot worse than that.” The other Gryffindors helped Yugyeom up and helped him limp off of the field, headed to the hospital wing. The only one who looked back at the boy laying on the field and spitting out blood was Yugyeom. 

~서렁~

“Hey, ‘Gyeom, you okay, kid?” 

Why was it so bright? A small groan found its way up and out of Yugyeom’s throat before he could make himself clamp down on it. 

“We were really worried, Yuggie! That dumb Slytherin who cursed you didn't know what he was doing when he cast that spell! You could have been seriously hurt!”

A wry smile split Yugyeom’s lips as he sat up, opening his eyes to find the rest of the team gathered around the bed he was sitting on, six sets of worried eyes trained on him. 

“I'm just glad that you're okay. Miss Park fixed your knee up, removing the curse and you should be okay now.” That was Jackson, his hand currently resting assuringly on Yugyeom’s leg, gentle smile barely hiding the worry evident in his eyes. 

“W-who…” Yugyeom paused to gather up his words, trying to force them out without the stutter that landed him in the hospital wig in the first place. “Who s-stopped th-them?” He mumbled, biting down on his tongue after the words were out of his mouth. 

The others all turned to look at eachother, not a one with an answer. 

“Well whoever it was missed one of them, and he was trying to do more damage to whatever had already been done, but Jaebum stopped him. Layed that pathetic snake out on the field, spitting out his own blood.”

Yugyeom’s brows creased, confusion clear in his eyes as he tried to remember what had happened. 

_A warm hand laying on his shoulder, sympathetic eyes boring into his own embarrassingly wet ones. “Are you okay, sweetie?”_

His sudden horrified gasp had the people around him all jumping in surprise, none of them quite sure what was wrong. “H-he w-w-wasn't hu-hurting m-me!” Yugyeom’s stutter only got worse as he tried to spit out the explanation. 

_He was heading back over to his hyungs, Yugyeom was glad that he had Jaebum and Jackson-hyungs, they were good to him despite the fact that he was a freak. But when he went to cross the field he suddenly found himself surrounded by several kids in black robes, but with silver and green decorations. He knew that he was in trouble then, but couldn't muster enough energy to try and fight them, just letting them push him around, calling him obscene and disgusting names, too many names and so much hatred, it made him feel sick._

_“Look at you, such a freak. I heard you can't talk, freak.”_

_“I-I-I c-ca-can t-too t-t-t-talk!” One boy mocked Yugyeom, making the Gryffindor shrink in on himself in shame, hot tears threatening to spill down his cheeks._

_“What? You're gonna cry, fag? Is that it?” A sharp push to his shoulder made a Yugyeom stumble backwards and he gasped, finding a soft, airy cushion holding him off of the ground. Thankful for whoever saved him, Yugyeom steadied himself and stood back straight, his shoulders slumped and eyes downcast. He wouldn't let them know that he was actually crying._

_“A flaming fag like you belongs in your knees, don't you?” The words were harsh and they hurt more than they should have. Yugyeom didn't see the leader, a sickly looking kid with badly hidden acne, drawing his wand until he heard an incantation and seconds later pain exploded in his knee, causing him to buckle over and fall to the ground. He could feel the dark magic coursing through him already, and at the rate that it was spreading he knew that it would kill him in minutes._

_“You're not lucky enough this time, maybe I'll let you suck me off next time. I bet you'd like that, wouldn't you, Gryffindor faggo-” Whatever the hideously ugly boy was going to say next was cut off by a bright flash of green light that came from directly next to Yugyeom. He couldn't think straight anymore, his mind whirring as his body tried to cope with the black magic in his system._

_“Are you okay, sweetie?” The voice was soft and gentle, just like the warm hand on his shoulder._

_Yugyeom couldn't answer, his voice stuck in his throat. But thankfully the boy seemed to get it._

_“Oh shit, that's not good!” Why was there a hand on Yugyeom’s leg again? Oh yeah, there was a nice boy next to him. “Fuck, you're gonna die if I don't stop this. I'm sorry, honey, but this is really going to hurt.”_

_Another shock of pain, this one strong enough to make Yugyeom’s vision go white. He gasped and panted, more tears rolling down his cheeks as he clutched at his aching leg. “You'll be okay now, I froze the magic, the nurse should be able to remove it before it gets going again.”_

_Yugyeom had literally half a second to peek his eyes open and take in the vision of beauty above him before suddenly he was being surrounded by his house mates and the boy was lying on the ground, spitting out his own Crimson life force._

“So… You're saying that it wasn't Bambam that was cursing you… But he actually saved your life?”

“Y-yeah.” Yugyeom muttered, utterly humiliated at having stuttered the whole story out while trying to fight back more tears. “I w-would h-have been d-dea-de” he broke off halfway through the words, his breathing becoming quick and frantic, his blood pounding in his head. 

“Hey, kid, calm down.” A soothing hand began running between his shoulderblades and Yugyeom choked out a calming breath, relaxing into the gentle hands. He peeked up to find Jaebum giving him a crooked smile, and Jackson sitting much to close to be considered appropriate. But it was Jackson, so appropriate didn't really go with him. And then there was Chanyeol at the back, who was going half and half between looking at Yugyeom and looking at the cute male nurse that was roaming about and tidying up the room. Sanha looked worried and it was obvious that he had been crying, Bin was holding the slightly younger boy’s hand, no doubt trying to comfort the distressed youth. 

Yugyeom understood why Sanha would be worried, the boy’s parents perishing by dark magic, leaving him alone at seven years old. He was glad that the younger kids had accepted him so readily, he always made friends with the younger ones better than kids his own age, they were so much more accepting. Sanha had trusted Yugyeom with that little bit of his past one of the previous evenings when the sixth year had been unable to sleep and found the second year in the common room curled up by the fire and sniffling into a blanket. 

Yugyeom smiled brightly at him, letting the boy know that he was okay. He was rewarded with Sanha’s adorable smile, braces shiny against his white teeth. Bin sent Yugyeom a thankful smile as well. Yugyeom felt himself calming slowly and he sighed out a deep breath. “I w-want t-to go.” He said stubbornly, shuffling to the side of the bed and slipping off. There was a slight twinge in his knee, but he figured he'd be okay, he'd lived through worse at his previous school. 

“Mr Kim, you should probably wait for the doctor’s permission before leaving.” Suddenly the pretty male nurse was standing next to Yugyeom’s bed, a small smile on his face and Yugyeom’s bag in his hands. He didn't show any signs of aggression or intentions of stopping Yugyeom, so the Gryffindor just nodded in acknowledgement and left despite the advisement. 

Jaebum led the group, Jackson took up the space on Yugyeom’s right side while Jimin and Taehyung battled over who would walk next to Jaebum and who would walk next to Yugyeom. Bin and Sanha walked behind the rest,of the second years disappearing almost immediately after they left the hospital wing. Chanyeol lagged behind and when Yugyeom peeked back the seventh year was talking to the nurse. 

Yugyeom’s knee hurt a little as he was going down the stairs, but he didn't pay too much attention to it, his mind whirling around thoughts of flawless skin, plump lips, and warm eyes. Who exactly was it that had came to his defense on the pitch? Yugyeom had absolutely no idea who it had been, but he remembered the silver and green tie around the boy’s neck, so he knew where he had to start looking. 

~서렁~

Sitting in the owlery was possibly one of Jaebum’s favorite pastimes, a place to get away from the forever loud bustle of the other students and just relax with nothing but the sounds of the Owls around him. He snuck up there after his classes were over one day, casually ditching Jackson and Chanyeol, sneaking away while the seventh year bragged to Jackson about getting the nurse’s number. 

Jaebum didn't fault Chanyeol for getting excited over a pretty boy, he couldn't deny that Baekhyun, as Chanyeol had said, was a very attractive boy, and if Jaebum was interested in that type, he might have pursued Baekhyun himself. However, Jaebum wasn't interested, and wasn't interested in listening to Chanyeol go on for the next five hours about him either, so when the two were looking away, Jaebum ducked behind into a hallway and fled. His footsteps had brought him on the familiar path to the owlery, and that was how he found himself there. 

Jaebum still had his school books in his bag which was slung over his arm, so he figured he may as well get some studying done while he was there. He smiled at some of the owls perched around the room, gently petting the ones who allowed him and cooing at others. What he wasn't expecting was to walk back to the soft piles of hay at one end of the owlery, determined to study, and then find a person already back there. 

Jaebum nearly jumped upon seeing the kid sitting on the ground, several books spread out around him and a roll of parchment in his hands, feather pen scritching across it smoothly. Thankfully he didn't do anything unmanly like squealing or shrieking, but his surprise was apparent, if the way the kid’s lips were quirked up in a poorly concealed smile when he looked at Jaebum was anything to go by. Jaebum felt a burst of confidence overtake him when the kid’s eyes widened in recognition and he looked away, lips turning down suddenly. 

“Can I help you?” The mystery boy asked, his voice wavering slightly with what Jaebum had no doubt was nerves. 

“Help me?” Jaebum echoed, disbelief in his voice. “And exactly what could you do to help me?” He didn't mean to make that sound as sexual as it came out, but it obviously was pretty bad with the way the kid’s cheeks colored a bright red. Cute. 

“Well, I generally tutor people.” The kid grumbled, something like irritation beginning to form in his voice. “But something tells me that you wouldn't need that.” 

Jaebum shrugged nonchalantly. “I just came up here to study and get away from people.” He said, slinging his bag to the ground and flopping back into the hay pile, watching some pieces puffing up into the air and floating back down on top of him. “Something tells me that you don't like talking very much, so I don't think I'll have to worry about you being loud while I do that, so you don't have to bother leaving.” He said, peeking open one closed eye and watching the boy gape in shock and indignation. 

Jaebum smirked at him and then closed his eyes again, relaxing back into the hay. He felt the tension leaking out of his body and he sighed, thinking about maybe taking a short nap. But… 

“I thought you came up here to study.” 

That wasn't going to happen obviously. 

Jaebum opened his eyes slowly, looking down at the black-haired boy who looked equal parts angry and embarrassed at having to deal with Jaebum’s presence. His brows were drawn, his deep chocolate eyes betraying his frustration, and those full lips looked so incredibly plush. Jaebum casually found himself wondering what they would taste like, but pushed that thought out of his head. He had more important things to deal with than seducing random students, he needed to work on one in particular and first off he needed to find him. 

“Well??”

Aish, this kid was starting to become a bother, Jaebum decided, giving him attention again and watching as he puffed out an annoyed breath and began gathering his books up. 

“Where're you going, cutie?” Okay, so that wasn't supposed to come out like that, but the effect was worth the slip up, a shocked gasp and completely flustered look crossing the boy’s face. 

“I- I'm leaving.” He mumbled, all previous bravado gone down the drain with Jaebum’s teasing nickname. He managed to get everything stuffed in his bag and turned to leave before Jaebum threw caution to the wind and stood, following after him. 

Halfway down the stairs, in the enclosed stone corridor, Jaebum caught up with him, grabbing his arm and crowding him against the wall, feeling a thrill of excitement chase up his spine at the way those chocolate eyes looked up at him, scared and confused, and yet there was a hint of something else in there too, excitement maybe? Jaebum scoffed internally, obviously this kid was attracted to him, it was as plain as the nose on his face, but Jaebum didn't have time to waste on random boys. But… Then why did he chase after him? 

“W-what are you doing?” The kid whispered, and only then did Jaebum realize how close their bodies were pushed together, and that he could feel, quite intimately, how the boy was slightly affected by the touches. That in itself had Jaebum swell with pride, but he wasn't going to rape the kid, and he knew that he didn't really want it, so he backed away and just smirked, waving as he headed back up the stairs to get his bag. 

“See ya later, kid.”

When he came back down the stairs, the boy was gone, and Jaebum was stuck thinking about those pretty lips and how they would have looked around his cock. He groaned, and knowing that he wouldn't be getting any studying done now, he headed back to his dorm, pouting silently to himself. 

~서렁~

Inside Ravenclaw’s common room, a tall redhead was curled up in a chair near the fireplace, reading a book when suddenly the door burst open and a fluff of black hair barreled inside, the rest of the body following afterwards. Chocolate eyes darted around the room and settled on the figure sitting in the chair, softening with relief. 

“Mark!” The boy called, shuffling across the room and sitting down in front of the Ravenclaw head boy. “You'll never believe what happened to me today!” 

Mark’s eyes widened at the boy’s excitement, not used to the level of emotion being displayed by such a closed off person, it really surprised him, but he hid that behind a mask of curiosity. “What is it, Youngjae?” He asked, setting his book aside and focusing his attention on the black-haired boy. 

“Well, today I was studying up in the owlery, like I usually do…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find teasers and such and stuff about when to expect updates on my tumblr, feel free to ask me anything you'd like to know about my writing(or myself)!


	3. #3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning on posting this until this evening, but since I love you guys, you get it now!   
> That way you can leave me lovely comments and I can come back and see them tonight!

It had been three weeks since Yugyeom had arrived at Hogwarts for his first day, and the boy was still getting used to everything that was going on. He barely knew his way around the school, and he frequently got lost, much to the eternal chagrin of professor Do, who more often than not was the one who found him wandered on the opposite side of the school from where he should be. Getting lost obviously wasn't something new, so when he walked into what he had thought was his transfiguration class and found a strange man arranging books on the student desks, he didn't know what to make of it. 

“E-excuse me.” Yugyeom said, offering a small smile when he got the stranger’s attention. “W-where is P-professor Kang?” He asked, clutching the strap of his messenger bag tightly in his hands. 

Slender, feline eyes blinked back at him for a moment, and the stranger suddenly smiled blindingly at Yugyeom, startling the Gryffindor. The smile was gummy and crooked and Yugyeom felt at ease at the sight of it, the calm kindness radiating off of the person in waves making his body relax. 

“You must be Yugyeom.” The man said, offering his hand in greeting. “I am Kim Minseok, the new transfiguration and charms teacher. Unfortunately Professor Kang had some personal business to tend to and is on indefinite leave, so until his return, I will be teaching you.”

Yugyeom shook the professor’s hand, marveling a little bit at the strength in his grip. His admiration was apparent because Minseok laughed quietly at him and reached _up_ to ruffle Yugyeom’s hair fondly. Seeing that arm come up made Yugyeom do a double take and realize that his new professor was quite a bit shorter than him. Like a lot shorter. It was cute. 

“You're t-tiny.” That was obviously not what Minseok was expecting to hear because his eyes widened and then he doubled over laughing at the response, snickering and giggling the whole way over to his own desk while a Yugyeom just stood in the middle of the classroom, gaping and regretting ever letting his mouth open in public. “I-I m-me-meant to s-say.. I-it's nice to m-meet y-you, Sir.” He stammered, attempting to rectify the mistake he had made. 

“I can honestly say that was the first time that anyone had said that I'm tiny.” Minseok said, leaning back against his desk and smiling openly at the boy. “Kang said that you were shy, but I find your honesty refreshing.”

Yugyeom dipped his head in embarrassment, cheeks flushing. “He told you about me?” He asked, surprised that he wasn't being scolded. 

“Yes. He told me that you're a very bright boy and a hardworking student.” Yugyeom looked up, not suspecting that answer, and met Minseok’s smiling eyes. “I expect good things from you, Yugyeom, but don't think that you have to do it on your own, okay? We just met, but I think we’ll be good friends, don't you?”

With the warmth of Minseok’s smile shining on him, Yugyeom couldn't do anything other than smile back and nod dumbly. 

“Oh good!” Minseok clapped his hands together, straightening up the room with a flick of his wand. “You're a little early, so it'll be a bit before class starts, you're welcome to choose a new seat if you'd like, I always mix the students up when I come in to fill in for someone.”

Yugyeom nodded thankfully and carefully selected a new seat, keeping a thoughtful eye out for the best views of everything and where each person generally sat. He took one of the seats that he was sure the Slytherins were least likely to want, and settled in with his Potions homework, determined to get it done on time and show Professor Do that he could do it properly. 

The minutes ticked by and the room began filling with students, some of them stopping to inquire about Professor Kang’s absence, some of them just heading to their seats and flopping down to wait for the class to start. Yugyeom didn't pay much attention to them, not even bothering to look up when he heard the Slytherin head boy chastising several of his group-mates for talking back to the teacher when instructed to switch seats with other students. 

What finally did catch Yugyeom’s attention was someone settling into the seat next to him, dropping a stack of books onto the joint desk with a loud smack. The sound startled the Gryffindor and he looked up in surprise, nearly gaping when he found himself faced with the beautiful Slytherin from the Quidditch pitch. He knew he was staring, and the boy stared right back, his plush lips curled up into a knowing smile. Yugyeom noticed the healing split in the boy’s lower lip and winced, remembering why it was there. 

“S-s-sorry about hy-hyung hit-ting you.” He mumbled, averting his eyes for a moment, only peeking back to gauge the Slytherin’s reaction. 

The boy looked slightly confused, a little surprised, and somewhat pleased. His smile was softer and he shook his head. “No, it's fine, I understand why he did. If I thought somebody was hurting someone as pretty as you, I would have attacked them too.”

Yugyeom’s cheeks burned at the words, his mind trying to process that this lovely boy thought that _he_ was pretty. It was both incredibly embarrassing and exciting, making heat creep along his skin and burrow under until he was warm from the inside out, a happy little smile on his face when he turned back to his paper. 

He carefully rolled up his homework and put it away, getting out his wand and trying (and failing miserably) to keep his attention on Minseok as the class started. However, no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't stop his eyes from straying just a little more to the left every few moments, a fresh blush painting his cheeks every time warm chocolate brown was staring back to meet his gaze.

~

“So, just out of curiosity, have you gotten around to fucking that kid yet?” Jinyoung’s crude comment had Jaebum’s brow furrowing in distaste, much to the amusement of the Slytherin head boy who was submerged to his chest in the bath water, his arms folded on the marble floor holding his shoulders and head up enough to watch Jaebum as the Gryffindor undressed. 

Earlier during the day Jinyoung had whispered a silent proposal to the older boy, and Jaebum was an expert at sneaking out after curfew, so it was easy for him to meet the Slytherin in the prefect’s bathroom after midnight for a relaxing bath. 

“No, if you must know.” Jaebum said, dropping his robes and tugging his t-shirt up over his head, the act muffling his voice for a moment. “-ven't even met the kid.” Was all that was understandable, but Jinyoung caught on quickly, rising a little, laughing. 

“You haven't even _met_ him yet?” The Slytherin teased, trying to keep the edge out of his voice. “Are you losing that edge of yours?” 

“You didn't seem to think so when I had you choking on my cock in Professor Do’s Supply Room a few days ago.” Jaebum snarked, smirking at the way Jinyoung’s face soured at the reminder. “I saw how you reacted when you heard someone outside. Somebody’s got an exhibitionist side.”

Giving up sooner than normal, knowing that he wouldn't win and not wanting to push anymore, Jinyoung sighed and turned around, letting himself dip down into the water up to his chin. “Why did you have to interrupt my bath time?” He asked, not bothering to peek at Jaebum anymore, just patiently waiting until the solid warmth of the Gryffindor’s body slid down next to his in the water. 

“You invited me,” Jaebum murmured, dipping under the water and surfacing again a few feet away, dripping and shiny in the soft, colorful lights of the room. “If I didn't know that you’re a horny little fucker, I might have thought that you just wanted to spend time with me.” He sent a teasing smirk Jinyoung’s way, but the Slytherin just pouted harder, crossing his arms over his chest under the water and looking away from Jaebum. 

“It's not like I'm the only one wanting when we do this,” the boy said, voice prickly and his brows furrowed deeply. “You are just as wanting as I am, and don't try to deny it, Im Jaebum.”

And Jaebum did know, and he wasn't going to deny it, but sensing the slytherin’s distress, his made his way back over next to Jinyoung, coming down to the boy’s level and trying to catch his gaze. “Hey, Jinyoung, what's wrong?” He asked, sliding his hand under the black-haired boy’s jaw and tipping his head up to meet his eyes. He recognized the emotions swimming in the nearly black eyes and his gut clenched. He didn't know what Jinyoung went through in his home, he didn't know the boy’s past, or his future, but he could see the sadness and hopelessness in the slytherin’s eyes, and he knew what Jinyoung needed from him. 

Just like Jinyoung was a release and an easy sexual reliever for Jaebum, Jaebum was an escape for Jinyoung; an escape from his life for a few moments. And regardless of their house differences, Jaebum wouldn't deny the Slytherin boy that. 

Without another word in the air between them, Jaebum sealed their mouths together, his lips moulding themselves into Jinyoung’s soft, pliant ones. His tongue darted out to taste tentatively, one swipe and then two, he gently licked his way into the younger boy’s mouth, relieved to feel him responding to the kiss. Jinyoung was submissive to Jaebum’s touches, his body arching slightly and unrestrained mewls and gasps breaking free of his lips when the Gryffindor thumbed his nipples, rolling the perky buds beneath the calloused pads of his fingers. 

Jaebum wasn't rough as he backed Jinyoung up against the side of the bath and left him gasping for air while Jaebum’s mouth moved along a smooth jawline and down over the smooth expanse of the slytherin's neck. Purplish red marked the path of Jaebum’s mouth, but neither cared when he was sensually petting Jinyoung’s body with one hand and fingering him open under the water with the other. 

Jinyoung’s chest was heaving when Jaebum’s mouth finally made its way down there, passing slowly down from the neck and sucking his marks into perfect collarbones and then the firm, pale flesh of Jinyoung’s chest. The Slytherin wasn't built like he was, Jinyoung’s frame slender and smooth, and it arched like a bow when his mouth sealed over a perky nipple and he suckled it, almost hungrily, in his passion. Those smooth lips drug a cacophony of sounds from Jinyoung’s lips as Jaebum wasted no time in marking almost every bit of pale skin that his mouth could reach, not bothering to keep the marks to areas where they wouldn't be seen. 

Jinyoung’s body was Jaebum’s canvas, and he painted a beautiful picture with the bruises, creating a piece of artwork that rivaled any painted by famous muggle artists. Soft sparks of pleasure lit Jinyoung’s body up and he moaned softly into the quickly warming air, his hands coming to rest on Jaebum’s shoulders, marveling at the shift and pull of muscle under the taut skin. 

Jaebum pushed his fingers deeper into Jinyoung, the rough and calloused pads of his fingers scratching deliciously at the slytherin's soft pink walls, the pleasure making him clench tightly around the intruding appendages. Jaebum felt Jinyoung's ass sucking his fingers in greedily and he stifled a moan against the Slytherin’s belly, his own cock throbbing hotly with desire. 

The desire to drag foreplay out was completely absent when Jaebum spread Jinyoung’s thighs, holding them carefully and bending to capture plump lips in a tender kiss as he pushed inside. Both boys groaned desperately as they were joined together, their bodies shaking slightly with the strain of holding back. 

It was Jinyoung that broke the spell, leaning back and gazing up at Jaebum through thick lashes and then murmuring a soft “Please, Jae. Please make me forget everything.” It was the name, the nickname that Jinyoung rarely used, that broke Jaebum’s restraints and he let his body move against Jinyoung’s, giving him exactly what he wanted and so much more.

The water of the bath splashed around their bodies, the glass-stained mermaid covered her eyes, and the tap turned itself off, leaving behind nothing to cover the sounds of their lovemaking. The desperate groans, grunts, and moans echoed in the room, switching off with the soft smacks of their lips joining, and the sloshing of the water around their bodies. 

Afterwards, Jaebum tried not to think about what it was when he cleaned Jinyoung up, helping wash him and drying him down with a fluffy towel. He didn't stop to think that maybe he was pushing the boundaries of “enemies with benefits” by toweling off Jinyoung’s hair and stealing more than a few heated kisses in the process. 

He just pushed the little voice screaming "red alert" to the back of his mind when Jinyoung gave him a lingering parting kiss before going on his own way, and Jaebum left for Gryffindor tower, ignoring the persistent voice telling him that there was nothing "casual" about that.

**Author's Note:**

> Bangtansugamin on tumblr for those who care to bug me about anything. 
> 
> Also.... I love your face.
> 
> (On hold Indefinitely)


End file.
